criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cut To The Core
The Dog Lover 'is the third fanmade case of Ardolis and the third of '''Dog Ville '''by 'MysteryJones. Case Background: Chief Adam tells the player to go monitor the Canine Games, which is one of the largest canine games of Ardolis. When they reached the Canine Center, the games began. In The Prizes Ceremony, one of the participants named Oliver Vascott and his dog Ryder disappeared. They were found decapitated behind the scenes. The victim was Oliver Vascott, the bichampion of the Canine Games. He and his dog were found decapitaded in the backstages.The Killer was Amy Vascott, the victim´s sister. Amy always has a tough relationship with Oliver.Amy has a mental disturbance and one day she dreamed that Oliver would kill her and that would stay with the fortune from his father, Ricky Valcott. So Amy during halftime of the contest took Oliver to Backstage and killed him. In Court, Amy said she had not killed Oliver and had been hatched. The judge said the inspector had found all the evidence and sentenced her to life imprisonment with psychological monitoring. Victim: *'Oliver Vascott - (' found decapitaded in the backstages of the Canine Games) Weapon: *'Scissors' Killer: *'Amy Vascott' Suspects: Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a Dog Contest Participant Suspect's Apperence *The Suspect wears red clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a Dog Contest Participant Suspect's Profile *The suspect use lipstick Suspect's Apperence *The Suspect wears red clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a Dog Contest Participant *The suspect use lipstick Suspect's Apperence *The Suspect wears red clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a Dog Contest Participant Suspect's Apperence *The Suspect wears red clothes Killer´s Profile: *The Killer is a Dog Contest Participant *The Killer is A+ *The Killer wears red clothes *The Killer is a girl *The Killer use lipstick Crime Scenes: Steps: Chapter 1 *Investigate Backstages. (Clues: Victim's Body, Dead Dog, Bloody Scissors) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer is a Dog Contest Participant) *Autopsy Dead Dog (10:00:00) *Examine Bloody Scissors. (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer is A+) *Investigate City Center. (Clues: Dog Games Badge, Torn Papers and Suitcase) *Examine Torn Papers. (Result: Photo) *Analyze Photo. (06:00:00) *Quiz Patrick Hall about knowing the victim. *Ask Emily Taylor about knowing the victim *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Kate Wright Photo) *Talk to Kate Wright about knowing the victim *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Vascott´s House. (Clues: Stained House Bill, 1ºPlace Medal, Box of Documents) *Examine Stained House Bill . (Result: House Bill) *Talk to Amy Vascott about knowing the victim. *Investigate Statues. (Clues: Broken Object) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Computer) *Examine Computer. (Result: ID Number) *Analyze ID Number. (09:00:00) *Talk to Sam Davies about her computer *Examine 1ºPlace Medal . (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears red clothes) *Examine Box of Documents. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Letters) *Analyze Letters. (12:00:00) *Ask Emily Taylor about his letter to the victim. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Buffet. (Clues: Dog Food Bag, Trash Bag, Meat) *Examine Dog Food Bag . (Result: Kate Dog´s Badge) *Question Kate Wright abou being present at the dog contestant. *Examine Trash Bag . (Result: Sam´s These) *Talk to Sam Davies about her These. *Examine Meat. (Result: Finger) *Analyse Finger (03:00:00) *Investigate Sofa. (Clues: Pile of Clothes, Written Threat) *Examine Pile of Clothes (Result: Pantie) *Examine Pantie. (Result: DNA Sample) *Analyze DNA Sample . (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer ia a girl) *Examine Written Threat . (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer use lipstick) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 stars) Additional Investigation *Ask Kate if she needs any help. *Investigate City Center. (Clues: Torn Dress) *Examine Torn Dress. (Result: Dress) *Examine Dress. (Result: Dress Serial Number) *Analyze Dress Serial Number. (09:00:00) *Give Kate hes dress. (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Ask Sam if she needs any help. *Investigate Backstage (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Fired Paper) *Analyze Fired Paper .(03:00:00) *Talk to Sam about being fired.(Reward:Burger) *Unlock Next Case. (1 star)